Confusión
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Éste era el día más confuso de toda mi vida. El sujeto de la bata blanca solamente decía cosas incomprensibles, las personas a mi alrededor comenzaban a llorar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en aquel momento yo también comencé a derramar lágrimas? ¿Dónde estaba Antonio?


Contenido: Yaoi, Drabble, muerte de un personaje, universo alterno, drama, intenciones claras de hacerlos llorar(?)

Parejas: Spamano (España x Romano / Antonio x Lovino)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Holas! ¡Sé lo que están pensando! "A esta chica ya se le acabaron las ideas para los títulos" xD No sé, ahora q he escrito más cantidad de drabbles los títulos no son lo mío (aun cuando escribía one-shots ¡los títulos siempre han sido un obstáculo para mí!). Pero vayamos al grano, les agradezco muchísimo que se hayan aventurado a dar click a este corto pero muy dramático drabble

Lovino: Si es la primera vez que leen a esta loca, casi todas sus historias son dramáticas, así que a los que ya estamos acostumbrados a esto ya no nos sorprende -.- Además de que siempre quiere saltarse lo elemental: Hetalia no le pertenece a ella ya que es de Himaruya Hidekaz

Hikari: Exacto TwT hime papá aun no me vende derechos así que por lo mientras escribo fanfics con fines de ocio y sin lucro. Sin más que decir, ¡les invito a leerlo!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Lamentamos mucho su pérdida- el sujeto de la blanca bata solamente nos vio con el rostro relajado, cansado y tímido por detrás de esos lentes que ocultaban sus ojos.

Oí como mi hermano menor comenzaba a hipar mientras que el alemán lo tomaba entre sus brazos, no me importó. El francés y el otro alemán bastardos se miraron entre ellos con un aire de melancolía, intentando sobre todo no soltar las lágrimas. El llanto más sonoro fue el de la señora de cabellos castaños que estaba sentada a unos metros de mí, ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos y soltaba gritos inmensos de dolor mientras que su esposo intentaba reconfortarla posicionando su mano en la espalda de ella, pero él ya también se encontraba derramando silenciosas lagrimas.

Éste era el día más confuso de toda mi vida. Cuando llegué corriendo al hospital hace unas cuantas horas solamente podía oír palabras como "accidente", "automóvil", "operación urgente", "estado crítico". ¿Y donde mierdas se encontraba Antonio? ¿Por qué, a pesar de estar en la habitación de alado, no me permitían verlo?

Después de haber pasado varias horas más finalmente, el sujeto de bata había salido a comunicarnos algo. No había comprendido del todo qué era lo que había dicho, sus frases llenas de tecnicismos, palabras extrañas que jamás había oído en mi vida, finalizando con un "Lamentamos mucho su pérdida" no servían de mucho para que yo lograra comprender la situación.

Las palabras simplemente se rehusaban a ser analizadas por mi cerebro, los llantos de los que me rodeaban solamente producían un suave eco en mi cabeza que yo no lograba comprender.

Si en verdad yo estaba en tal estado de confusión, ¿por qué estoy comenzando a llorar yo también? Las lagrimas caían por si solas sobre mis mejillas, mis manos y piernas comenzaban a temblar, mi pecho comenzaba a pedir cada vez mas aire, mi corazón aumentaba su ritmo provocándome cierto dolor.

Feliciano dejo los brazos del bastardo para abrazarme ahora a mí. Pegaba mi rostro en su pecho mientras susurraba "Lo siento". ¿Por qué lo sentía? ¿Por qué no podíamos ver a Antonio?

Pasó el tiempo, no estoy seguro si solo fueron cuestión de segundos o en verdad fueron horas. Mis ojos estaban hinchados, las lágrimas se habían tomado un descanso aunque mi pecho aun se encontraba con un agudo dolor dentro de él. Abrieron la habitación de Antonio, sus padres fueron los que entraron en primer lugar. El maldito de Francis dijo que esperara un momento a que ellos salieran para que yo pudiera pasar a la habitación.

Una vez más, pero ahora con mayor intensidad, salían de la habitación los llantos de esa mujer, aquella a la que había conocido hace unos meses y Antonio llamaba "Mamá". Cuando salieron, el hombre, el padre de Antonio, cruzó miradas conmigo mientras palmeaba mi hombro.

Los bastardos de sus amigos, el macho patatas, Feliciano y yo entramos a la habitación, todos me dejaron ser el primero en pasar mientras guardaban cierta distancia para que yo pudiera acercarme al borde de la cama en donde estaba Antonio.

No había ningún sonido de máquina que pudiera marcar el ritmo de su corazón, no había tubos ni algún líquido en bolsas que estuvieran conectados a su cuerpo. Solamente vendas a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo, un parche en su mejilla y más vendas alrededor de su cabeza, solamente eso.

-Hey, Antonio- lo llamé mientras me arrodillaba junto a su cama- Maldita sea, despierta bastardo- moví un poco su hombro pero seguía sin producir ningún movimiento

Había dormido con Antonio varias veces en el pasado, ¡era en verdad un pesado al dormir! Definitivamente el que estuviera tan calmando durmiendo era demasiado inusual, era imposible que ese fuera un simple Antonio dormilón

-¡Te estoy diciendo que despiertes, carajo!- Sin importarme sus heridas comencé a zarandearlo para intentar despertarlo. Otra vez las lágrimas amenazaban con salir

-¡Lovino! ¡Tú no…! - dijo Francis, pero se calló cuando lo detuvo levemente del hombro el maldito de Gilbert

-¿¡Estas tan feliz durmiendo aquí?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Despierta! ¡Hoy irías a mi casa, bastardo!- La cama rechinaba por los bruscos movimientos, pero Antonio seguía sin despertar- ¿"Accidente"? ¿"Estado crítico"? ¡No me vengas con esas estupideces! ¿¡Quien fue el maldito estúpido que insistió tanto en ir a conocer a mis padres?! ¿¡Quien fue el bastardo que se me confesó en plena vía pública?! ¡No te puedes morir! ¡¿Me oíste?!- Mis manos temblaban mientras tomaban de los hombros al cuerpo de Antonio.

No había quejidos, no había risas, no podía ver aquellos ojos verde olivo ya que los parpados se rehusaban a abrirse. Aquella boca nunca más diría frases de amor, nunca más pronunciaría mi nombre.

-Si tú te mueres, no habrá alguien más estúpido que pueda aguantarme…- de repente, las fuerzas con las que había estado moviendo a Antonio se fueron, las lagrimas se intensificaron y mi rostro se hundía en su pecho inmóvil- Tu también me dejaste…te dije que te cansarías de mi y que me dejarías de lado, justo como todos

Nadie de los presentes decía nada, solo me miraban con aquellos ojos llenos de lastima y compasión, ¿por qué no también intentaban despertarlo? ¿Por qué se habían resignado a que él ya no iba a despertar jamás?

Tomé su mano entre las mías. Fría, la mano de Antonio estaba completamente fría, tan diferente a como las recordadas. Las manos de Antonio siempre estaban cálidas, podía decir con seguridad que esa mano no le pertenecía a Antonio, pero al mismo tiempo no podía negar aquel hecho.

-Mentiroso…- murmuré para mi mismo, resignado a que él pudiera si quiera oírme.

_Ti amo. _Fue el último pensamiento antes de aceptar la maldita realidad, ese maldito destino que el día de hoy se había atrevido quitarme a la persona que más había amado durante mis cortos 18 años de edad.

\- . - . - . - . - . - FIN - . - . - . - . - . -

Hikari: Estoy intentando hacer un one-shot de kuroko no basket y en lugar de seguir intentando hago puros dramas spamano!

Lovino: No se qué es lo que encuentras divertido de ponerme como un dramático y matar a Antonio, eso nunca ocurrirá en la serie original

Hikari: ¡Lovi déjame fantasear en mis escritos! Mejor lee mis acostumbradas tarjetitas de agradecimientos

Lovino: *gira los ojos con cansancio y comienza a leer* "Hikari agradece mucho que hayan leído algo tan corto pero lleno de dramatismo. Recuerden que pueden dejar sus reviews en amor-yaoi, fanfiction o facebook (nunca es recomendado, Hikari pierde los lindos comentarios). Sin más por el momento, esperamos haberlos hecho sacar una lagrimita y nos leemos en algún otro fanfic"

Hikari: Bien con esto me despido, no sin antes levantar decir que en verdad espero lograr escribir un one-shot de kuroko no basket, pero no esperen con altas expectativas. Nos vemos! Bye bye-perowna!

P.d: Es mi primer fanfic en donde SOLO mato a Antonio, ¡qué emoción! owo este es el resultado de escuchar canciones instrumentales deprimentes xD


End file.
